


A Thousand Nights in One

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Astral Plane, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: On the way to Oriande Shiro and Keith talk and the Black Lion offers a gift.





	A Thousand Nights in One

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

A Thousand Nights in One

He breathed in to calm himself as he sat down in the black lion’s pilot chair. He leaned back and focused letting black pull his mind into the astral plane to see Shiro. He found himself standing on top of the Black lion looking out at a strange city. “Welcome to Daibazaal the Galra homeworld or at least the version of it the Black Lion remembers.” Shiro said standing behind him. He found himself pulled into a hug.

“How is this possible?” he asked looking around. “The last time I came here to talk there was nothing but the astral plane.” He looked around seeing Galra children playing in the distance and to his shock even Zarkon standing with an Altean woman on a balcony near by.

“Ever since I touched Ryou I’ve been able to change the scenery of this place based on either my memories or Black’s.” Shiro said as he looked out at the scenery. He felt a stab of jealousy that the clone had done something for Shiro that he couldn’t. “And I’m glad you here because there’s something we need to talk about.” He sounded reserved as he went on, “what we are going to do on Oriande in a few days and what will happen if it doesn't work.”

“It is going to work,” he said refusing to accept any other outcome. He could tell by Shiro’s face that he wasn’t so confident. “Trust me Shiro it has to work and even if it doesn’t we’ll find another way to bring you back.”

“Keith for this to have any chance of working Black has to let me go,” Shiro said settling on top of the lion and dangling his legs off the edge. “So if this fails then I won’t be here, I’ll be dead and this time that means whatever happens to everyone else when they die will happen to me.” The thought of Shiro being gone this time with no hope of bringing him back terrified him. “So just in case it happens I wanted to tell you that I love you.” Shiro turned back toward him then looking straight at him, “and more than that I am in love with you.”

He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard Shiro was in love with him that was impossible. He barely heard Shiro calling his name as he struggled to come to terms with what he just head. “How long and why didn’t you tell me,” he finally managed to ask when Shiro grabbed his arm and gave a light shake.

“I don’t know when I fell for you,” Shiro said after a moment. “But I know when I realized it.” The scenery of Daibazaal melted away and they were standing looking at themselves sitting at a camp fire. The ugly wound in Shiro’s side revealed when and where they were. “I realized I loved you while we were sitting here and I almost told you.” Shiro looked down, “But then I thought about how little time I probably had left and how I was asking you to step up and take my place and it didn’t seem fair to put another burden on you.”

“You can be a damn stubborn fool Shiro,” he said seeing Shiro’s eyes widen in shock was satisfying. “I’ve loved you for years since before the Kerberos launch but I told myself you’d never love me back that way.” He felt tears leaking out of his eyes but he didn’t care. “I forced myself to only ever think of you as my brother to make it easier and now you tell me we could have had all the time that time together and you didn’t want to burden me.” He found himself shaking with barely controlled rage. “And now what we get a few conversations on the Astral plane before you possibly disappear forever that fucking sucks Shiro.”

Before Shiro could respond the Black Lion roared and Shiro turned to stare at it. “Black has an offer for us Keith,” Shiro said sounding awestruck. “Black says it can stretch time for us and using our three memories let us experience whatever we want here on the astral plane together.” He looked over the Black Lion and he felt it then how much it loved Shiro and wanted him to be happy no matter what. “But there’s a price.”

“No way we aren’t doing anything that interferes with you coming back,” he said adamant that he wasn’t going to risk Shiro no matter what. He saw Shiro looking at the lion and then he felt it the lion’s annoyance at him daring to suggest it would risk Shiro. “So it won’t affect your chances of coming back?”

“Black assures me it won’t it’ll just mean that we can’t talk again not before Oriande as Black will need to recharge and while there is more than enough time over the next few days just to be sure no more connecting anyone else to this place.” Shiro said looking over at him. “Black can give us a thousand nights during this one or we can talk a few more times.”

He thought about it a thousand nights having what they would have had if Shiro has just said something or a few conversations before Oriande it wasnt’ really a choice. He looked over at the black lion. “Thank you,” he said feeling the lion’s gratitude. “So Shiro what do you want to do first?” He asked feeling a bit self conscious all of a sudden.

“Well first I want to kiss you,” Shiro said putting a hand on his shoulder it felt familiar and new at the same time. “So I hope you want that too.” He turned to see an almost fearful look in Shiro’s eyes. Seeing that he didn’t trust himself to speak so he just grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. He felt all his reservations melting away with that kiss and based on how Shiro was relaxing against him he thought his were too. “and now I want to go swimming.”

He thought of the Garrison pool and the nights Shiro and Adam would let him in after hours with a bit of a frown. “I was hoping for something more romantic than the Garrison pool after hours Shiro,” he said and the other man laughed.

“I was gonna borrow one of Black’s memories for this,” Shiro said and the scenery changed to a beautiful night sky as they were standing on a cliff over a crystal clear lagoon. “Welcome to the place the original Paladins came just to be friends not rulers or warriors.” It was absolutely stunning and when he looked back Shiro was giving him a wicked look. “I think its perfect for skinny dipping don’t you.” Shiro raced past him then his armor melting away as he dived into the water. “Come on in Keith the Water’s fine.” Shiro called back up to him. He was a bit confused as to how Shiro lost his clothes though he’d appreciated the brief view. “Just think about what you want to happen and it will.” Shiro called up.

He closed his eyes and focused feeling his clothes melt away and actually feeling the crisp night air on his skin. He looked down to see Shiro staring up at him with an appreciative look on his face. He stepped back and dived into the water surprised to find it so warm compared to the night air. He surfaced and Shiro was there pulling him against him and kissing him again. “Here’s to the first of our thousand nights in one.” Shiro said as he pulled back. He just leaned in and kissed Shiro again enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together and looking forward to everything these nights had to offer.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended it here because I'm sure you can all imagine your favorite dream date nights for the two of them.
> 
> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
